A New Beginning to the End
by xxandlovesaidno
Summary: Bella couldn't believe that Edward left her, so she went to search for him, only to find an ending and a new beginning.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello to all who are reading this, please bear with me because both first chapters are the prologue..thanks and review!!_

_I don't own Twilight and never will!!_

* * *

"Bella!" a voice yelled interrupting her river of tears.

She slowly released her hands from her face, looking for whoever had just called her. As she opened her eyes to find that she was in an empty abandoned house filled with nothing but darkness and a few pieces of furniture.

She started to remember how she ended up in this house. _He_ left her in the woods by herself and told her all his truths, he didn't love her at and if he did he wouldn't have left her alone. She was in denial her angel wouldn't leave her–this couldn't be happening.

With her face full of tears she decided to go look for Alice, this had to be a cruel joke, this couldn't be true.

As she approach the Cullen house her worst fear came true. The house was deserted; the world she knew was gone with the dust. They all left her alone even Alice whom she considered a sister left her alone.

Her perfect world with the people she loved was shattered, they were all gone. Bella felt her knees give in and fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bella", the person called out to her again but this time in a much softer childish voice. She removed her hands to see a woman standing on the side of the door her flaming red hair shown brightly in the dark and her skin glistened with the light shined by the moon.

"Why are you here?" Bella whispered.

"For you my dear" the woman replied. "A mate for a mate"

"I don't have a mate" she whispered gently.

"He left me, can't you see"

"Aw poor you, they all left you to die" Victoria replied in a mimic voice.

"Doesn't matter at all to me if he is your mate or not any longer, he was when he took James therefore, you die today", she hissed.

Before, Bella could even blink, Victoria launched herself at her, Bella tried to struggle but she knew it was impossible; her strength compared to Victoria was unmatchable.

Victoria smiled as she knew that her revenge was almost complete. Pining the girl down to the ground.

"Revenge is so sweet", Victoria whispered at the edge of her ear as she placed her teeth on her snow white skin.

Bella's heart started to beat faster and faster. Hey body knew what was happening and for the first time she felt the fear being so close to a vampire.

Death was approaching slowly and all the pain she felt will be gone in an instant. Everything will disappear; the thought of not existing anymore actually made her happy.

"_I can't survive without him_" she thought.

Before her next thought came to mind, a sharp excruciating pain came from the side of her neck. A pain so powerful that if felt as if a thousands needles were piercing into her skin; and then the smell came. The rusty bitter scent of blood nevertheless, her own blood made feel light headed. It felt as if eternities passed while Victoria fed on her but it had only been seconds since she started.

"ARRGH," Bella screamed the pain pulsing from her neck was unbearable. Her repetitive screaming could have been heard from miles but in a vacant house, no one heard her. She tried to get of hold of Victoria but it didn't work. This just caused Victoria to plunge her teeth deeper into Bella's neck.

"AHH", Bella's eyes closed and her strength was completely gone. She just lay motionless while Victoria savored her vengeance.

All of the sudden a thunderous boom came from the sound of the door.

"BELLA!"

Distracted from her prey Victoria turned to find a boy with torn up clothing, black hair, and copper red skin. Including, a pack of growling wolves behind him.

Her blood-stained face glistened with the light that crept from the moon into the door way.

Simultaneously, the wolves pounced themselves on top of her. All of them acting as a team started tearing body parts off the red headed woman.

Victoria hissed and snarled as she tried to fight against the pack of wolves. However, her strength didn't compare to the strength of the wolves.

Arm, leg, hand, all of these landed in front of Bella. Her eyes barely open enough to see what was happening. It wasn't a traumatic situation for she felt horrid pain on her neck and that death was surely near.

The boy ran to her side at once and Bella found her self staring into two beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Jacob," she whispered feeling so weak.

"Shh, Bella don't worry we will get you to the hospital soon" Jacob's voice cracked as he said this.

"No, it's too late"

"NO" he screamed out loud to the heavens, holding her even closer to him then every before. As he did this Jacob's hands started to be stained with a red substance that was leaving her body.

"ARGH" she screamed as she to wiggle out of his grasp

"It Burns!"

Jacob panicked he didn't know what to do he had to go get help. One of the wolves came near him and led him outside. He felt horrible but he knew what was going to happen to her.

He helped the wolves collect the body parts of the now truly deceased vampire and left the house.

Bella was left on the floor of the Cullen house, her screams were unbearably to listen but luckily no one heard them. Near the forest Jacob could hear them and every time he did it struck pain in his own heart.

If she only knew that dieing took three days.

* * *

_Pretty please review, next chapter will be up soon_


	2. Chapter 2

_I would like to thank the people who reviewed the first chapter. Thank you!!_

_I dont own twilight, though i wished I did._

* * *

The French country side was awfully quiet, the day was cloudy and the anticipation of rain was near. The weather seemed to scare most of the tourist away; they rather confine to the warmth of their hotel rooms then to venture out into the country rain.

The air smelled so moist and clean, the wind howled slowly causing a calming effect to anyone who came across its way. Yet, it didn't seem to take the same effect to a particular gentleman that was standing the middle of a dirt road.

He stood like a statue staring directly to the ground, his skin itself was the color of white marble. From a distant you would think that someone forgot to take the statue off the road.

"We had to leave, I couldn't put her in any more danger", whispered the stranger into the air.

The young man inhale the fresh country air, "Every time I breathe her scent always comes to mind first never the actually air." he said as he savored the moment.

"No!" the stranger screamed out loud, clenching his fists together. "I have to find a way to survive without her. My angel deserves to live life how she is suppose to"

Placing his hands on his reddish bronze hair and exhaling slowly, "Bella will marry, have all the children she can, and ultimately die—they way it's suppose to happen"

Pain struck his heart as the last thought past threw his mind, Bella will die and he will go on forever without her. At the moment he thought "_Maybe I was wrong, I need her with me_"

As he inhaled the air once more the scent changed and screamed, "No, it was the right thing to do!"

A small delicate pale hand placed itself upon the young man's shoulder causing him to come back to reality. He look around surprise at his surroundings, the middle of no where, just grass and a dirt road was around him.

As he stared at the scenery before him, he remembered how he got there. He recalled feeling trapped in his hotel room that Alice insisted on him in staying. As he entered the exquisitely furnish room decorated in blue and gold, he felt suffocated. The color scheme of the room he suspected wasn't of pure coincidences.

The blue reminded him of her, "_She always looked good in blue_" he thought.

He started to remember how heartbroken his loved looked when he told her that he didn't love her anymore. His heart was screaming that it wasn't true, that he loved her with all his might but his mind was saying that this was the best for her.

A raging war of logic and emotion started within him, in the end logic won. He drew the conclusion that he have lived a hundred years with out such emotion and he will surely find a way to live on.

"_It's better to have love and lost, then to have never loved at all, is it not?_" he thought as he sat on a chair that faced the window. As he continue staring at the blue walls, he grew frustrated because he missed Bella so much. He wanted her to himself, he didn't want anyone to be near of her—he was being selfish and fighting the urge to get on a plane and fly back to Forks.

At that moment he walked out of the room and started to walk rapidly to anywhere his feet would take him. After a while of walking and eventually running he stopped, he didn't know where or why he did but it felt right to do so.

The clouds began to darken and the rain started to dance lightly on his head. It felt refreshing as he inhaled the air; it felt so clean and pure until the sweet smell of freesia replaced the scent of the air.

"Edward" a small soprano voiced whispered to him. Edward turned around to see his sister and brother standing under an umbrella.

The weather made the couples skin radiant and their choice of wardrobe made them look as if the were models coming off the runway.

"Edward, let's go home" Alice said as she stepped closer and gently rubbing his cheek with her hand.

"I can't go home Alice"

At that moment Alice stepped back, her hand extended and slapped Edward. A large boom echoed as her hand met his check. Edward landed a few feet from her on a small pile of mud.

Edward didn't feel like fighting his sister, he didn't even bother to read her thoughts. He tune them all out. He didn't even feel like getting up from the pile of mud.

"Get up and go back to her!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she slowly approached her brother.

"Can't you see how much pain you're in and I can bet that she isn't singing show tunes either."

"Don't interfere with her future, Alice" he snarled at her. She was kneeling right beside him like mother would to help her child get from a fall. Jasper was standing in front of Edward holding out the umbrella in hope that it would cover them all.

"Don't you see how much pain you brought to yourself" she whispered softly. Alice reached out for Edward's chin to force him to look at her.

"How much pain you've caused me"

Her eyes were full of sadness and hurt; it hurt Edward to see such sadness in his hyper monster of a sister. He turned to look at Jasper seeing the same expression upon his face. He realize that all his emotional rage was doing such harm on Jasper.

"Don't feel guilty Edward" Jasper said as he broke the silence. "Just fix it Edward. Your abandonment of Bella is not only hurting you but the whole family. I don't want to live the rest of eternity knowing that my wife chance of having a friend and a sister was disillusionized by you."

He bend down to meet Edwards eyes, still trying to cover his wife from the rain. "I know your hurt and I know you love her, you can't hide your feelings from me. You have to understand that I am truly sorry that this had to happen, if I only knew how to control myself."

His gazed left Edwards and looked down to the muddy ground. He felt it was is fault that Edward left Bella. Also it was his fault for the pain that his wife felt. That's why he was determined to look for Edward and get him back to Forks.

"_Worth a shot_" he thought as he stared at his wife.

"I don't blame you Jasper" Edward spoke as he got up from his place. "I was never meant to be in her life, her life is that of a human and that is what she is going to stay as"

He faced the sky, letting the raindrops land on his face. His hair glistened as he shook it as to clear his head. At the moment the rain started falling gently on them almost as mist.

"I'm not going back" he whispered looking at the empty road ahead of him. "I'm going away for a while, I'll check in every now and then"

Edward turn to see the couple and tried to give his best smile, "I'll be fine little monster" cupping Alice's cheeks into his hands.

Alice smiled at the effort he made to cheer her up. She knew that her attempted didn't work at all and that he decided that he wasn't going back.

"_Liar_" Jasper thought as he met his brother's gazed.

"I know" he replied.

He stood close to Jasper as if he was going to hug him but a small arm stopped him.

"Edward Cullen! Did you even think for one second I was going to let you hug him with your muddy outfit?" she stared up at him causing Edward to look down at his sister and chuckled.

"That's a Michael Kors original Edward!" she said in a matter of fact voice.

All Jasper could do is try to keep a straight face on while his wife lecture his brother on clothes.

"Now mister you owe me big time"

Edward seemed surprise at her response and simple said "Why?"

"I had to leave the opera to keep you from running away and sadly, I failed" her faced turn into a small frown.

"Point is?"

"Point is that I got my Moschino trent coat, stockings and heels full of mud and that mister is your fault." Alice whined as she kept point at him with her finger.

Edward step back at bit trying to avoid his sister deadly finger. "When I come back I will make it up to you" he said as he came closer and hug her.

"Aw boo, Edward more mud!" she screamed but happily gave her brother a hug.

"Goodbye Edward" Jasper said as he went to shake his hand. "I would hug you but you don't live with Alice to see what happens if I get this dirty" he said as he pointed at his suit.

The both laughed.

"Take care of her, take her shopping that will do her some good" he said to his brother.

"Bye Edward" Alice whispered.

As he turn around to leave he faced up at the sky and notice the rain stopped. "I will always love you" he whispered to the wind and left running out of sight.

_Pictures of Jasper and Alice outfits can be seen in my profile... please Review!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Bella woke up feeling as she would never need sleep again. Her throat hurt really badly as if she been screaming for days. As she got up she started to notice the differences in her.

Every sound that was being made in the woods Bella could hear perfectly, her noise picked up the scent of a deer that was 4 miles away, and she could see that was the sun was about to raise even though it was night time where she was. Even though she had been around vampires for about year, she didn't understand what was going on with her.

Bella tried to remember what had happen before she had woken up but it still kind of fuzzy.

However, the thoughts in her mind were telling her _"He's gone, He left you behind, He never loved you"_

"Edward" she whispered ever so softly and rapidly every memory of what had occurred came back to her.

As she looked around her surroundings, Bella remembered that she was inside the Cullen's house. She made her way to the door but before she reached it, a coffee table with an envelope stopped her.

_Bella_

She reached for it and rapidly torn it open and started to cry at its contents.

_Dear Bella, _

_When the angel of death didn't come for you soul, my worst fear came to life. I'm truly sorry that I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry that I have failed, and I wish you should have died without becoming what you have become. I never wanted this to happen to us. Please understand that this very difficult for our friendship. Please keep your distance from La Push. We will always be friends- Once upon a time._

_-Jacob_

_P.S Don't worry about Charlie, we staged your death for you. As far as everyone in Forks knows you drove your truck off a cliff and your body was never recovered._

Bella couldn't understand was happening, why had her best friend abandoned her?

She crumpled the letter up and threw it on the floor, as she looked up to reach up for the door knob. A strange reflection caught her eye; a mirror was hanged up near the door, probably by Rosalie to make sure she looked beautiful before going out.

Bella came closer and closer to it and at the moment she reached it every piece of the jigsaw puzzle came together. As Bella saw her reflection on the door she perfectly understood what had happen to her for a pair of blood red eyes stared back at her.

* * *

_10 years later _

"It's a funny thing the way global warming works. In the past few years the weather has changed **a lot.**" said a middle age man with an awfully wannabe Armani suite.

"Why yes Bob it has changed drastically. Imagine just ten years ago California was the sunniest place of the earth and now it seems to have traded places with New York" answered a woman in about her late thirties in a business suit.

"That's right Susie, Los Angeles is now one of the gloomiest states in the country, rain almost every day and heavy snow in the winter." Bob replied. A man behind the camera was signaling him to stop talking but it didn't seem to work. "Yet like the say in Hollywood the show must go on even in the bad weather"

After a while of pure rubbish he finally said "Now off to sports with Jack"

"How can you watch that?" said a beautiful blonde haired woman as she sat down next to her husband.

"It simple love, all I have to do is sit here on the couch" the muscular man said as he adjust himself on the couch. "Then I simply open my eyes and stare helplessly to the television, its really great Rose you should try it sometimes." After this he laughed so loudly that it sounded as big BOOMS.

Rosalie simply rolled her eyes and put her hands to her face, wondering how she ended up with a husband like hers.

A loud sound came from the garage and faster then you can bubbleguminadish, Rosalie went out to make sure her prized possessions where okay.

"Jasper!" a soprano voiced screamed out to him.

"Be careful with that car, you know what Edward will do to you if you dent that"

"No, Alice I don't have a clue but I can pretty much bet that you know" he said as he shake his head and laughed.

"Anyways Alice, Edward hasn't used this car in the past ten years plus he has his new car. I don't think that he will care what happens to his _old_ Volvo."

"Plus it smells in here" Jasper laughed harder as he drove the car out of the garage.

"Yes he will and after I get the box of fabric from the shelf behind the car. Make sure to put it back in the same exactly place or your Playstation 3 is out the door" Alice said in a stern voiced as she went to retrieve a box the said _**fabrics use in fall 2015.**_

"Alice when did you buy those fabrics?" Rosaline asked while making sure that her red corvette was spotless.

"Mmh, I bought them around seven to eight years ago." Alice chirped happily as she open the box to find all the fabrics she bought years ago.

"Well then what is the great Alice Cullen going to design for fashion week in March?" a semi sarcastic male voiced came from the entrance of the garage.

"O my god! Edward you actually remember when fashion week is" Alice replied cheerful as she ran to give him a hug.

"It's kind of hard to forget when it all you're thinking about" he grumbled softly to the side as he hugged her back.

"What's going on in here, I feel the love in the room." Jasper walked in the garage from the inside entrance making it seem that the Volvo was never moved at all.

"Edward actually remembered when fashion week is" Alice said as she ran to hug her husband and rapidly whispered "Thank you"

"Let not worry about fashion week yet Alice"

Emmett said as he made his way to his wife side near her car and took out his PDA and started poking at it.

Ever since Alice decided that she wanted to be a fashion designer, Emmett took the liberty in becoming her agent. Then by forceful hands of Alice and Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie also helped out in the business. Jasper went back to school to major in photography and always did their photo shoots. Plus, he always got his models to deliver the right emotion. Rosalie did what she knew best which was to show off her beauty therefore, she modeled many of Alice clothes.

"We still have that photo shoot for Teen Vogue coming up in two weeks and its still spring/summer season", he said in a business voice.

"So what am I going to wear Alice for the shoot?" asked Rosalie.

"You didn't tell her, Emmett?" a very nervous Alice asked her brother. Jasper seeing this tried to calm his wife down but he knew very will the Emmett will be in big trouble soon.

"Tell me what" Rosalie said annoyed.

Emmett turn around to met face to face to his beautiful wife soon to be turn into a raging bitch. "Well you see honey; your beauty is far beyond the ones of the reader of Teen Vogue and they asked us if we could use one of their upcoming models instead."

"Their saying that I'm to _old_!" an enraged Rosalie screamed "What the Fuck is their probably, I'm going to be forever 19 and their saying that I'm old. What has the world come to?"

Edward chuckled but tried to keep it low however, Rosalie heard it perfectly.

"You think this is funny?" she said as she glared at him.

"Rose, its not that you look old it's just that you are more develop then your average teen. Plus Alice said once she is done with this new line that Vogue will be calling and we will give you that job." Emmett threw a reassuring look to his little sister.

"Definitely" Alice said as she tried to calm Jasper down who looked furious thanks to Rosalie.

"Fine" Rosalie said. "But still doesn't change the fact that their calling me old. I bet you they got a 13 year old with a growth spurt." Still frustrated she made her way inside the house and up to her room not forgetting to slam the door behind her.

"She'll get over it" Edward laughed as he made his way to the house. "She isn't really mad. You know her she likes to add drama to everything."

"Edward" Alice screamed to grab his attention but before she could open her mouth.

"No Alice"

"_Why?" she thought._

"I don't do that kind of thing, Alice. Me?? Model. Ridiculous" Edward said as he pointed to himself.

"_Come on Edward_, _Teen Vogue said they will provide the girl and I could use any male model of my choice therefore, I choose you. Its not like your going to be around strangers, Jasper is the photographer. Plus it's a great thing the whole family working together, Esme will be proud."_

"How will Esme know when she is in London with Carsile?"

"_Edward get with the times, stop being old fashion. You know theirs such things as camera phones, video cameras and email. Sometimes I think you're stuck in the 20__th__ century. Plus Edward you've been back for about a year now, don't you think you should be doing something other then being around this house?"_

"Fine, I'll do it but only this one time"

"Yay!" cheered Alice as she jumped up and down. At that moment she picked her phone to call Jasper. "Jazz, get Edwards CD collection out of my closet, he gave in willingly"

"You little monster" he told her as he walked away.

"I know I am, but what are you?" she yelled back still dancing and doing what appeared to be in the cabbage patch.

"_A monster" _he thought but it had a deeper meaning then just playing a game. He placed his hand on the bridge of his noise and walked to his room.

* * *

A/n : _Thanks for the people who reviewed last chapter. Anyone has suggestions what Alice fashion designer name should be because I don't want to use her name but a sort of alias. Also you have any ideas about photo shoots or pictures of type of clothes to use that will be welcomed to._


	4. Chapter 4

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer:

_I don't own twilight now off to the story._

"_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring"_

"My cell phone!" cried out the young brunette as she jumped out of bed.

"Cell phone, cell phone" whispered the brunette as she rummaged threw her things to find the small silver phone.

"A ha, I found you" the girl said happily as she picked up the small from under her bed.

"Hello"

"BELLA, why are you not awake yet? You have a booking to be at.", cried out the other line in a desperate tone.

"Mimi calm down, I awake now" Bella faked a yawn threw the phone. "I'll get there on time, I promise, did you email me the address?"

"Yes, everything was sent to you last night, Bella make sure to impress them this photo shoot is a big deal for your career."

"I know Mimi, you don't have to remind for the billionth time again." she said rolling her eyes as she went to turn on her laptop in the other room.

"Alright then, good luck and call me when get there, you're expected to be their by 11 am"

Bella looked over at the clock that barely struck 8:30 in the morning and screamed "MIMI, I could still be in bed, I have three hours"

"The early bird gets the worm, sunshine plus its raining. So, please don't drive all fast down the roads because I don't need a dead model on my hands at the moment especially one that is hitting the peak of her career."

"Fine Mimi, I'll print these out and then I'll go get ready"

"Good girl, well I have to go it turns out one of the models from the Moschino show had a bit too much to drink and walk straight off the runaway. Now there is so much press about it the agency is in full chaos." Mimi said in a desperate tone.

"Have fun Mimi!" Bella replied joyously while she checked her email for the directions that her beloved agent sent her.

"Before, I forget remember to give them you model name and not your real name, I had a girl that introduce herself with her real name and when the designer called for her no one had clue who she was. Sadly, she lost the booking for the show and it was a good designer to"

"Yes, I know Mimi give me some credit, I'm not one of your dumb models" Bella sighed.

"Miss" a woman in Mimi's line said. "CNN wants to do a debate on what your feeding these models at shows and were wondering if you want to participate"

"Say NO!" Mimi screamed at the woman. "I need a new assistant this girl Lauren is an idiot, well bye Bella and don't go back to sleep" Then the line went dead.

"Don't go back to sleep" Bella whispered as she press print on her laptop. "Not even if I wanted to."

It had been ten years since the day Victoria changed her and her new life began. Once, she realized what she had become, Bella immediately knew what to do to satisfy her thirst. Bella decided to take up the "vegetarian" form of diet because killing humans didn't sound appetizing to her.

Life as a newborn wasn't that difficult her strength and other super enhance abilities wore off within six months. Plus her eyes changed to their golden shade after her third hunting trip. Bella didn't understand how this process wore off so quickly because it usually took years for other vampires.

Just as the wolves asked, she left Forks. Her life there was gone and buried six feet under ground. Charlie was devastated when he heard the news of Bella's death and died a few years later of the depression. Bella attended the funeral in secret hiding in the trees and quickly left before he was placed within the ground.

Renee was broken when she heard the news of Bella's death. She didn't fly back to Forks for any of the funeral services that were offered in memory of Bella's death. However, unlike Charlie, Renee had Phil and he helped over come her depression. Bella went to go check up on her mom a few years ago and turned out that her mom was expecting. Bella was overjoyed to see her mom happy and smiling that she knew her mom would be okay.

As for her life nothing interesting happen for a few years. Bella just worked enough to keep appearances and went to adult school to get her GED because going back to high school was not option she was willing to take.

All her plans changed three years ago when she meet Mimi in a café, she was working at in New York.

"Miss, can I speak to you for a moment" a woman said as Bella passed her table.

"Yes, do you need more coffee?" Bella replied.

"Err, no I just wanted to speak to you"

Bella looked at the woman, she seemed to be in her late twenties early thirties with black hair and olive skin. She looked harmless and if anything went wrong Bella knew she could get away from her.

"Umm, we're not supposed to talk to the customers during work but my shift ends in ten minutes, if you don't mind waiting." Bella replied at the woman.

"That's wonderful, I'll wait"

Bella left the woman to go check on her orders. After a few minutes of busting tables and cleaning them, she went back to the woman's table.

"Please sit down" the woman said pointing to the sit across from her.

"I'm Mimi Harris"

"Bella Swan" Bella said as she reached to shake Mimi's hand.

"First thing first Bella, How old are you?

"_Well technically ma'am I am 24 but I look 17 because you know I'm a vampire, so I don't age" _Bella thought.

"18" she replied

"That's great; I don't have to deal with parents"

Bella gave a questioning looked and started calculating a plan to get out of the café without Mimi looking.

"Well Bella you're probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you" Mimi started as she stirred her coffee. Bella just looked at her to go on.

"Did modeling ever appeal to you as a job?"

"Me… model?" Bella looked surprised. She knew becoming a vampire enhanced her features but she never thought that she could be a model.

"Yes, you dear, haven't anyone told you that you have beautiful gold eyes and look at your skin as white as snow. You're absolutely flawless plus, you're graceful as a gazelle."

Bella stared down at her pale hands if Mimi only knew the real reason why she looked the way she did. "_I could use this job plus, that landlady is getting on my case about the rent. Why do some vampires have their lives much easier then mine?" _she thought of one family in particular.

"So what do I have to do?" Bella asked.

Mimi squealed in delight. "Don't you worry about a thing; I will fix everything just stop by this address tomorrow." She handed Bella a card and got up to leave.

"Be there at 9 am and we will start on your future, I have feeling that your going to be big" Mimi said as she walked out of the café.

Bella was left sitting at the table feeling dumbfounded. _"What just happened?"_ she thought as she stared at the card.

End of flashback

After the next morning, Mimi became her agent and decided that Bella should take modeling classes which in the end Bella didn't need. She was a natural at her job in all aspects.

Fast forward three years and Bella moved from New York to Los Angeles after convincing Mimi that in order to keep her pale complexion she had to relocate somewhere cloudy. New York became too sunny and she couldn't go outside sparkling like diamonds either.

Bella stared outside the window of her bedroom. The rain was really pouring down on the city of Los Angeles. The rain always reminded her of him. The boy that took her heart with him and will always have it. Even if she felt a passionate hatred towards him; she still loved him.

"_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring"_

"Mimi! I'm up!" Bella said as she answered the phone.

"Just making sure" Mimi said and hung up.

Bella went to grab the directions from the computer to see if she could recognize where she was heading out to.

Designer: Rei Malcay

Photographer: Jake Sprowtic

Purpose: Teen Vogue Photo shoots

Type of Shoot: Pair models; Male model to be provided by designer

Directions: 11043 Fashion District Suite 102, Downtown Los Angeles, CA 91025

Time:11:00 am

She didn't have to drive at all to the shoot. The place was just a few blocks from her house. Bella notice the time and realize that it was truly time to go and get ready.

"_Argh, I can't believe what I've just committed myself to" _Edward thought as he entered the studio. He walked towards the sofa that was near his dressing area.

"_Why did I agree to do this?"_

Edward sat down on the couch, closing his eyes before lying fully down. He had been home for two years but it still felt as he came back yesterday. Since he left Alice and Jasper in France, he started a frantic search for Victoria. He never tried tracking a vampire down before and he ultimately gave up when his tracking took him back to Forks.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

It had been three years since he left Forks and nothing much seemed to have changed in the small town. He drove pass the school and headed towards the woods. But an unfamiliar sight drew his attention before reaching the woods towards the side of it was a cemetery.

A group of mourners were gathering in front of a grave. _"Who could have died?"_ he thought.

"_Poor girl it's been three years since she died but her father doesn't seem to move on" _an older woman thought as she walked towards the grave.

"_I can't believe it has been three years since she died_" a girl thought that Edward immediately recognize as Angela's voice.

"_If she didn't have die then we could have gotten marry by now"_ Mike thought as he placed a white rose on top of the grave stone_. "At least she would have come around to"_

Edward's car came to immediately stop when he heard Mike's thought for Edward knew who he was talking about.

"Bella" he whispered soft looking out of the window of his Volvo. The rain started to fall softly and the people were beginning to go home until only one man remained.

Charlie gazed down on his daughter's grave in the past three years it seemed that he aged much faster then usually. Grey streaks appeared on his hair and a depressing expression was on his face that made him seem much older.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you threw your hard times, I'm sorry I couldn't be a better father" he cried softly placing another rose on her gravestone and quietly left.

Edward waited till Charlie left to make his way towards the tomb; he couldn't believe that his love was dead. The rain was pouring faster as he stood in front of Bella's grave and growled loudly.

"I left her to protect her from and this is what happens" he cried out threw the rain. He couldn't understand his emotions of frustration and anger. Edward stood their sobbing until he heard a low growl that came from the woods. A horrid stench came from where the growl came from. Edward decided it was better not to find out what it was in the woods and that he should leave. Before Edward left he kissed one of the left over roses and placed it on top of the gravestone.

"I will always love you now and forever to the end of this horrid curse" he whispered as he turn back to his Volvo. A louder growl came from the woods this time sounding more frightening the last.

_

* * *

_

End of flashback

"Edward, get up and go help Jasper sit up the camera" Alice said as she came in the room and started hanging up clothes in the racks.

"Is the girl even here yet?" he asked as he got up and headed out of his dressing quarters.

"No, not yet but its still 10:30, she should be here by 11 though"

"Do you even know her name?"

"Um" Alice thought for a moment as she looked for some paper in her pockets.

"Yes I do, her name is Sophia del la Lune. Remember that my name is Rei and the Jasper is Jack"

"She sounds European maybe she doesn't know English so, I don't have to call you by your alias"

"Well then you hope that while I'll go put her clothes up in her dressing room. Are Emmett and Rosalie here yet? I need Rosalie so she can help me with hair and make."

"We're here little one" Emmett yelled from the front of the studio. "Do not worry Rosalie has her luggage full of makeup."

"Okay" yelled Alice and started running to the other dressing room.

"Edward! Go help Jasper"

"Yes ma'am" he whispered as he left the room.

"She's a little stress out isn't she?" Jasper said as he saw Edward walked in.

"Stressed out? She's a little monster, can't you do anything?"

"Trust me I've tried, once I get her calm she starts worrying about something else, she will be fine after the shoot is over" Jasper laughed as he shook his head.

"Argh"

"Edward, can you go plug these into the outlets by the door?" Jasper asked as he held a pile of cables in his hands

"Sure"

Edward headed towards the door and plugged in all the cables. As he turn back that's when the smell hit him, the wonderful scent of freesia that he thought that he would never smell. He stood there closing his eyes, smelling the scent to memory.

"Hello, is this the Rei Malcay photo shoot?" the stranger said. The stranger walked in the studio and walk towards Edward's direction.

"Excuse me, are you there? I'm Sophia del la Lune the model for the shoot."

Edward stood still he could sense her right behind him, staring at him.

She walk closer and closer, it seemed as a full eternity passed within five seconds. Sophia was confused at the actions of the man in front of her. She turn to face him only to be in shock. It was him, the only one that she loved. He was right in front of her with his eyes close. She reached out for his face and gently stroke his cheek, and he shivered.

"Bella" he whispered.

* * *

A/N Hurrah for summer because now I can write, review are welcome, and yah have a nice day


	5. Chapter 5

Caressing his face wasn't like anything she remembered it wasn't the cold touch that she expected

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all. Just a fan here, I don't own none of the clothes mention here either. Pictures of the fashion are on my profile. Thank you for all the reviews I'm glad you like this story_

* * *

Caressing his face wasn't like anything she remembered it wasn't the cold touch that she expected. His skin felt warmly smooth; it was different but she like it. Endless nights did she spend thinking of the moment that she will find him again.

Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace as he inhaled the air around her hair. The happiness that she felt as he hold her tightly against his body was fully sinful.

As she inhaled his scent it was remarkably desirable but surely just as her endless nights of wishful thinking the sadness always over took them. This moment couldn't be happening he didn't love her and he didn't want her. It was all wrong and her feeling of anger and resentment towards him started brewing.

"Someone is getting angering" Jasper whispered as he stopped adjusting the camera lenses trying not the let the emotions over rule him.

"What do you mean?" Alice said as she rushed to his side dropping a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Did Edward back out on doing the shoot for me?"

"No it's not him" he whispered as he gesture her to follow him to the door where the found Edward hugging a girl

"Listen"

"This is wrong!" Bella scream loud enough for them to hear as she struggled to get out of his arms.

"What!?" he said confused.

"How is this wrong? Don't leave me please don't" Edward tried to grab her arms to hold her down but she was to fast for him that's when he saw her eyes.

Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were gone the ones that haunted him every single day for the past ten years. They were replaced by the color that he never wished to see her eyes to contain.

"When did it happen, who _changed_ you?" he said growling trying to control his anger.

"It doesn't matter anymore who did it the point is that it is done" she said.

"You're the one who left me to fend for myself; you left because you didn't want me!-You don't _love_ me" she said as love as it was the most disgusted word ever invented.

"I have to get out of here"

Bella ran to the door and opened it however before she could go out, Edward place himself between her and the door.

"Get out of the way" Bella hissed as her mouth showed her pearly white teeth.

"Please Bella you have to stop and listen to me" He spoke threw his teeth placing his hands on her face.

"Give me a chance to explain, I never meant what I said all those years back"

"_Don't let her get away Edward" _

He faced her staring straight into her eyes. They looked pained and sincere she wanted to believe him except that the pain of his words from long ago still hurt so much.

"I can't, I have to go" she said as she tried to get by Edward but he still blocked her way from the exit.

"Please don't go" a small soprano voice came out of no where.

Bella turned around to see the small black haired pixie running to her arms.

"Bella, I missed you so much. I can't believe I didn't see this coming; I've been so busy that everything takes me by surprise now." Alice said as she hugged her lost sister.

"I've missed you so much to" Bella said as she hugged her back, she has to admit that she missed the fashion obsessed monster a lot. However, threw their happy moment Bella remembered why she was their in the first place.

"Wait" Bella said pulling her hands of Alice and placing them on her shoulders.

"What are you doing here? Isn't this the Rei Malcay photo shoot?"

Alice laughed and pulled Bella deeper into the studio leaving a very dumbfounded Edward. Bella allow this only because she truly missed Alice and anything was better then being around Edward.

"Of course it is silly"

"Wait. I don't understand" Bella said as she stopped before Alice could pull her any longer.

Alice turned around to face Bella and sighed. "I'm Rei Malcay; I have to change my name every time I want to start a fashion line so people won't get suspicious or remember me from past years"

"O"

"Yes, I know boring isn't it? This is fourth alias I have, you should hear Jasper's last name it hard to pronounce." She said laughing.

"Jasper is here?" Bella asked wondering who else of the Cullen family was here.

"_Is it bring the family to work day?_" she thought.

"Jasper where are you?" Alice said in a childish voice as if she were playing hide n go seek instead of calling her husband.

In a flash the honey blond male was at his wife's side staring at Bella.

"Hello Bella" he said as he reached for her hand. "Your emotions are really a taking a big toll today"

She started to feel happy and calm as she reached for his hand. "Hello to you to and thank you"

He smiled in return and faced Alice. "My theory is that Bella is the model we have been waiting for"

Alice looked up at his eyes and chirped out a "Yes she is"

"But the question is if she wants to proceed with the shoot"

The both look at Bella waiting for her decision when a cell phone rang.

"One minute please" she said as she excuse herself from them.

"Bella, it is 11 am where are you?" Mimi's voiced ranged threw the phone it didn't take vampire abilities to hear her at all.

"Mimi I'm here already in front of the designer"

"Really? Good job their on time! That's why you're my best model, remember you _need _this photo shoot" Mimi said with urgency and hung up the phone.

"I take it that you are going to do the shoot?" Alice smiled as she grabbed Bella's hand.

"Okay I'll do the shoot but on the paper it said that this photo shoot is pair modeling" Bella said as she let Alice pull her into a room packed full of clothes and make up.

"Er, yes it is" Alice placing Bella on a chair and started brushing her hair.

"Well it said that you're providing the male model. Is he here yet?"

"Yes, he is. You saw him when you came in"

"I didn't see anyone when I came in here the only person I saw…" Bella stopped at mid sentence when she realized what was happening.

"ALICE" she screamed.

Somewhere else in the studio you could hear a booming laugh.

"I think Bella is going to be funnier as a vampire then when was a human" Emmett said as he dug his nails to the table trying to control his laughter.

"Please try not to destroy the furniture here this is a rental place after all" Rosalie said as she rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't toy with her Emmett she has suffered a lot of pain from what Edward did to her" Jasper calmly said.

"Just because you can't feel it yourself, I can assure you that it's agonizing"

"Fine I won't say anything so we are on schedule" Emmett said as he pulled out his PDA

"We should be done in about 2 hours tops."

"I think I should go put make up on Edward while Alice works with Bella's hair" Rosalie said as she got up to leave.

"I'll go with you" Jasper said as he followed her.

"Now I'm all alone" Emmett said with a fake cry and decided to go with Alice.

* * *

"Wow Bella I'm not used to you being silent as I make you over" Alice said as she applied mascara on Bella's eyes.

"Well since this became a job I just had to get use to" she smiled as she looked at her reflection.

"This is to boring I thought it was going to be more entertaining here" Emmett moaned as he counted the dots on the ceiling.

"Vampire Bella is no fun" he said sticking his tongue out at her.

"How did it happen? If you don't mind me asking" Alice said while searching for an outfit threw her pile of clothes.

"I really don't like talking about it but I can show you" Bella said as she went to place her hands on Alice temples.

Alice stood very still as if she was having a vision but she wasn't. In her mind all of Bella's memories where shown to her. They varied from the fateful day of her transformation, her first meeting with the Mimi, and her first appearance on a runway.

"Bella what are you doing to her" Emmett whispered.

"You killed her didn't you, I know we were annoyed by her but not that much"

"Quiet Emmett she is seeing my past"

Alice also saw the pain it caused Bella they day they left and she could swear that she felt all the feelings that the memories brought.

When they the internal slide show was done all Alice is could do is hug Bella.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered to Bella.

"It's fine. All in the past right?" Bella replied

A knock on the door interrupted them and Rosalie came in the door.

"Edward doesn't know how to do his hair and Jasper advice him to leave it because you may want it different then his way" Rosalie said to Alice.

Alice sighed.

"I swear men can't think of anything for themselves when it comes to fashion." Alice went to the door but not before turning around.

"Will you be okay Bella?"

Bella nodded.

"Jeez Alice you act like your leaving her with a killer bees then us" Emmett laughed as he continue counting the dots.

"Don't you think its time for Bella to get dress? I can help her if you want" Rosalie offered.

Bella was stun with this act of courtesy was this the same reincarnation of Helen of Troy being nice to her? As far as she knew Rosalie disliked her.

"Please Rosalie; dress her in the vest-dress piece with the boots. I'll be done with Edward soon" she replied leaving the room.

Rosalie went to go find the bag that held the garment that Alice was talking about and handed it to Bella.

"Put on the leggings and the dress first then, I'll fix the accessories"

Bella nodded.

She turned to face her husband "Give Bella some privacy out of the room"

Emmett got up and grumbled something that sounded like "meaning".

As soon as Emmett was out of the door, Bella started to change many of her clients praised for her being a quick outfit changer.

She was done in a matter of seconds and Rosalie took the liberty in helping her. As she gestured Bella to put her arms around the vest that went on top of the dress.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Bella asked. "I don't want to be rude but I thought you hated me"

Rosalie turned to face Bella and smiled. "It's been ten years since we all last saw you and I thought about you a lot when I would see Edward depress in his room"

Rosalie got closer to Bella and gently grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry for how I acted before, I know I was wrong. You're a very important part of our family and it took me awhile to realized it"

She looked at Rosalie if she was human; Bella knew that Rosalie would be crying she felt the sincerity in her voice.

Bella smiled at Rosalie and hugged her by surprise. Rosalie was taken back a bit but gently placed her arms around the woman that was her sister in many ways.

"It's all in the past" Bella whispered.

Rosalie chuckled. "You seem to be saying that a lot today"

Emmett came in the room booming with fake sobs.

"I wish I had a camera that was such a touching moment a perfect Kodak moment"

Rosalie let go of Bella and went to smack her husband on the head.

"Ow that hurt"

"What happen to privacy?"

"It was such a prefect moment I couldn't miss it" he laughed.

Rosalie turn to Bella "I think were done lets go to the set before Alice throws a fit"

"Okay then lets go"

"Can Bella even walk in those shoes?" Emmett asked. "Will she be the first vampire that will be a klutz?"

Bella stuck her tongue out and walked out the room as gracefully.

"The clumsiness died when I did"

* * *

As they entered the room where the set was for the photo shoot, they saw three people hunched over a computer looking at a number of photographs from a goggle search.

Bella notice how handsome Edward looked in his gray suit. It wasn't tight but it just flow unlike her dress that was skin tight. She notice especially that his shirt revealed his perfectly pale skin urging her to caress it.

Jasper looked at her and smiled. She immediately felt calmer and the libidinous feeling went away.

"She looks absolutely breathe taking" Edward whispered at the girl in the image dressed in a flowing v-neck blue dress.

"Blue always suited her well" Alice chirped.

"Look at this picture" Jasper pointed out one where Bella wore a black heart shaped dress that made her look like a beautiful porcelain doll.

"How beautiful" gasped Alice in utter excitement.

"She looks so fragile and small" before Edward couldn't say anything else. Jasper send waves of calmness to him.

"I don't need to feel that at the moment" Jasper said.

"So what are we seeing here" Emmett asked as he ran to Jasper's side.

"OMG is that Bella" he yelled.

"Wow, you look so different look at you I know you look pretty but wow"

Rosalie rushed to his side and looked at the photos.

"You look beautiful" she said as she looked back on Bella.

"What is this about looking at my past photos?"

Their was a silence for about two seconds until Alice broke it and said "Well Edwa-I mean I was curious about what other bookings you did before this"

"How about we start this shoot already" Jasper said while getting up from his chair.

Jasper placed Bella and Edward in front of a dark grayish screen.

"_I hope this isn't awkward or to weird because then it will look in the pictures."_Jasper thought.

Edward heard his brother's thought and laughed out loud.

"Jasper, you don't have to worry about that you know you can fix us"

"_I know sometimes I just forget I can"_ Jasper thought as he smiled.

Jasper looked down at Bella and pry to whom ever that this will work out because if not Alice will not be a happy camper.

"Okay Bella for this shoot we just want to convey that he is bugging you but in a fun way. Push him away or grab him, your on free reign here"

Bella smiled her pearly white teeth. "I can do that"

Jasper turn to Edward and simple said "Follow her lead and the emotions I send you, your basically eye candy here"

Jasper head towards the table where his camera was and walked back to them.

"Ready one, two, and three"

As soon as he finished counting Bella went toward Edward and pushed gently as trying to get rid him.

Jasper kept on clicking the camera. Bella kept moving and doing all this angles, showing off the clothes. She also notice that Edward didn't know much what he was doing therefore, she kept placing him in positions that helped him sell the clothes.

After, what would have taken a human model 2 hours of shooting was done in 5 minutes.

"Next wardrobe change" called out Alice.

This time wardrobe change was much faster and hair to.

Once again Jasper placed them behind a green screen which confused Bella a bit.

"It's just so I can add some sort of scenery later on the computer, better effects" he said.

Bella nodded. "What do we do now?" as she tried to look at Edward as little as possible.

Even with him wearing his tight blue sweater with matching pants. His face looked better then what she remembered. All she wanted was to touch to make sure he was actually their, that this wasn't a dream or an illusion.

"You look so cute in your striped sweater and leather pants" Alice screamed as Jasper tried to give them a pep talk.

Bella felt all calm of the sudden. Jasper was defiantly working overtime today on his power.

"Edward in this shoot just hold her like your protecting her from any danger. Grab her bridal style; give her a piggy back ride. Be creative"

"Bella is a natural at this but we still need to work on you"

"_Who said you can model?" Jasper thought and laughed._

"Your wife wanted me here remember" Edward said but he was happy that he was doing this with Bella and not some random girl.

After a few minutes of shooting, Alice called out "Last wardrobe change"

A few more minutes passed and Bella stood in front of the green screen again. Dressed in an abstract printed dress with her long brown hair covering her shoulders, she looked innocent and peaceful.

"Where is Edward?" Rosalie asked as the waited for her brother to come out.

"Alice is making sure that his hair is prefect for the shoot because it is important" Jasper said adjusting his camera lenses.

"Okay were ready" Alice said as she pushed Edward onto the set.

Bella turn to see Edward and she knew for a fact if she was human, she would be blushing brighter then the sun.

Edward stood next to her in nothing but jeans. She couldn't keep her eyes off his perfectly chiseled chest. The libidinous feeling return and Bella couldn't remember why she insisted on being away from him.

She looked towards Jasper but he acted like he didn't see her. Her feelings were in the right track for the next shoot.

"Be loving, cuddle, kiss if you even can" was all that Jasper said.

Bella new she couldn't object because it was her job and sometimes situations like these were asked. However, she never thought it would be with the guy that she was in love with.

Edward sat on the floor and grabbed Bella on the floor with him. He placed right in his arms as if he were cradling her. She placed her left on his chest and got closer, inhaling his sweet scent.

As they moved together in a sort of a trance, Jasper was clicking away on the camera.

Edward picked her up bridal style and lean in as he was going to kisser. Bella notice that he hesitated. This made her smile _"Always a gentlemen"_ she thought.

Bella gave in to him and kissed him. His lips were delicious, a taste she thought that was better then blood. She couldn't stop pulling him closer and closer to her until a low cough sound cleared her senses.

"Okay, Okay get a room you horny love birds" yelled Emmett as he headed towards the door.

Edward gasped for air though he didn't need it. He smiled down on her with his favorite crooked smile that she loved. A finale click was heard but she didn't care anymore about the shoot. Her life was right in front of her and that was all that mattered.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I love you, please let me explain".

"Okay" was all she managed to whispered.

They both turn to find that no one was in the studio anymore. Jasper and Alice have packed on the things and left, leaving them a note on the table.

_Ten seconds of you both making out is enough for us to clean up everything. Your clothes are on the bag near this paper. I beg of you please don't ruin the dress your wearing Bella. Also lock the door on your way out. We hope you have a good night, expect to see you both at home soon._

_-Alice_

**A/n **I dont know if I should do this chapter in Edwards POV. What do you people think? Please review it makes me happy when you do. Pics of clothes are on my profile.


End file.
